emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Tate
Francis Ronald "Frank" Tate was a character in Emmerdale from 1989 to 1997. He first appeared on the Episode 1405 (21st November 1989) and last appeared in Episode 2209 (27th May 1997). He arrived in the village in 1989 when he bought Home Farm and moved in with his wife Kim and two grown up children Chris and Zoe Tate.He was a tough businessman with a sometimes villainous edge. Frank died of a heart attack in 1997 and his evil wife Kim watched him die. He was played by actor Norman Bowler. Biography Backstory Francis Ronald Tate was born on the 1st October 1937 in Yorkshire to Nigel Tate and Mrs Tate. He bore an illegitimate son called Liam Hammond in 1961 and left his mother. He met Jean shortly afterwards and they married in 1962 and they had 2 children, Chris in 1963 and Zoe in 1968. In 1984 Jean Tate fell ill to cancer and Frank assisted her suicide. In 1986 he remarried to a much younger woman, Kim Barker. By 1989 Frank was a multi millionaire. He decided to retire in 1989 aged 52 and bought Home Farm. 1989-1997 Frank Tate bought Home Farm in November 1989 and moved in with his children Chris and Zoe. He dreamt of the life of breeding horses and playing golf. He was a tough businessman but also had a bit of a villainous streak in him. He ran Tate Haulage. He offered Matt Skilbeck a job in West Raynham, Norfolk. Frank soon was established as the new lord of the manor. In 1990, Jock MacDonald was sacked by Frank for blackmailing him. Jock torched a Home Farm stable and was arrested. Frank and Kim's marriage hit the rocks when in 1992 she dated Rt Hon Neil Kincaid. Frank was soon mad that at the New Years Hunt on the 1st January 1993, Frank violently assaulted Neil. He had to be restrained by Chris and several others. Frank then had a long battle with the booze. He wanted to get back with Kim and even bought her a Christmas present at Christmas 1993. After his death Frank's legacy lived on years after he died and he has been mentioned many times since. In Episode 2473 (19th January 1999), Kim confessed to Chris that she watched Frank die. Later that year it was revealed that Frank had an illegitimate son called Liam Hammond. Frank was mentioned in 2000, 2003, 2005, 2009, 2010, 2011 and 2012. The 2012 mention was by Cain Dingle, who first arrived in March 2000, 3 years after Frank died but heard all about Frank through his rivalry with Chris Tate in 2001-2003, and Cain took Charity to Frank and Chris' gravestone in 2009. Personality Quotes "So what do you call this? Overtime?" to his wife Kim when he sees her in bed with Dave Glover. Memorable info Born: 1st October 1937 Died: 27th May 1997 (Aged 59) heart attack FullName: Francis Ronald Tate Family Father Nigel Tate Spouse '''Jean Tate (c1962-1984), Kim Barker (1986-1997) '''Children Liam Hammond, Chris Tate, Zoe Tate, James Tate Grandchildren Joseph Tate, Noah Macey, Jean Tate Jnr See also *Frank Tate - list of appearances *Tate Family Tree Gallery emmie young frank tate.png|Frank Tate in about 1960 with his son Liam's mother. Tate, Frank-first shot-1989-11-29.JPG|Frank has a walkman. Matt and Frank-Home Farm ground-1989-11-28.JPG|Frank, new owner of Home Farm, with Matt Skilbeck in 1989. Emmie 3 sep 1991.png|Frank and Kim in 1991. Emmerdale-plane-150x150.jpg|Frank watches a plane crash over Beckindale. Emmie 27 may 1997.png|Frank Tate is dead. And Kim had left him to die the previous night. Zoe finds her father's body. emmie frank tate scrapbook by liam 1.png|Frank Tate scrapbook, compiled by his illegitimate son. emmie frank tate scrapbook by liam 2.png|More clippings from Liam's scrapbook of his late father. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Characters last seen in 1997. Category:Tate family. Category:Emmerdale businessmen. Category:Haulage firm owners. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Home Farm owners. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1937 births. Category:1962 marriages. Category:1986 marriages. Category:1994 marriages. Category:1997 deaths. Category:Residents of Home Farm. Category:Deceased characters